hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Nehoc's Torture Methods
"I'm going to make a little promise right now; I will kill you, very slowly. And I promise not to lie, because I'm a good boy. Cross my heart, swear to die...stick a needle in your eye..." Nehoc before torturing the girl from 12 '' 'Short Bio' Mark Nehoc is Mark Romano's other self, the part of him that thirsts for insane vengence for the death of his family. Nehoc is psychologically insane; he sees nearly everyone as a murder, and believes all of them were involved in the plot to kill his sisters, brother, and mother. He is a genius in the art of torture, and enjoys carrying it out, after witnessing his brother being slowly cooked in a fire. '''WARNING! These traps are extremely disturbing. If you're easily scared, I would advice not reading them.' The Angel Trap "Spread your wings out, my darling." This torture trap was specifically designed to be used on Angel, due to her name. However, it can also be used on anyone else. The design of the trap is simple; it is a small, iron square with five rods on the vertical sides of the square that face inwards. Inside the square are shackles and other restraints to keep the victim locked into place. The rods are screwed into each finger bone of the victim into the wrist bones. The rod is small enough to not completely snap the bone in half; however, the design of the rod allows for it to stay in place. This is when the torture begins. Inside the trap are motors and wheels that, once activated, slowly spread the rods out. The speed at which this happens can be controlled via a remote, allowing for the controller to prolong or quicken the event as they please. The end result will be the five rods on each side evenly splayed out with the bones attached. Thus, there will be five bones splayed out in equal spacing to the side of the victim like wings, thus the phrase, “Spread Your Wings, my Angel.” Thorn Trap "''My sister lost her life because of you. All you need to do is lose a bit of blood."'' This trap was utilized on a small, younger girl who had the misfortune to run into Nehoc in the woods. After knocking her out, she wrapped her arms in thick thorns, hanging her arms at the side with them. However, he allowed for her feet to be touching the ground. The point of the torture was for her to walk forward, thus causing the thorns to slice through her skin. If she continued to walk forward she could slip through the thorns and would be free. However, she kept stopping from the pain, further twisting her arms in the throny prison. Nehoc laughed throughout the entire thing; however, the torture ended abruptly when Mark Romano started to approach and Nehoc had to make a quick escape. 'Electric Trap' "And with a press of a button, I will make you hurt." The electric trap consists of a metal fence-like thing with shackles and barbed wire in place to hold the victim against the fence. This trap is simple, and is used during Nehoc's interrogations. Basically, the entire thing is wired, and with a press of a button Nehoc can send blasts of electricity through his victim. With proper use, this can go on for hours or days without forcing the person into a comma. Category:Torture Category:Insane Category:Inhumane Category:Psychopath Category:Fun!! Category:Afterlife